


Summer Time

by BruisedCastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruisedCastiel/pseuds/BruisedCastiel
Summary: Dean's never been with another man before so he asks Castiel for help.





	

The air is humid, causing Castiel’s hair to stick to his forehead. He pushes his hair back with one hand while the other surfs through channels on the television. His family is on vacation but that doesn’t stop the sky from being dark and cloudy and rain from pouring down. He would be disappointed but his family owns their own vacation home so they can stay as long as they please, well he can at least. His father needs to return to work and his mother only has another weekend left of her vacation. Castiel’s on summer break before he returns to school though, along with his friend, Dean, who is lounging on the other end of the couch with a bag of potato chips in his hands.

Castiel’s parents are allowing him to stay in the vacation home if he promises to clean his messes and not host any parties. Castiel’s never been the wild teen type, too preoccupied with his studies to get caught up in drinking of smoking. Dean’s a bit of the opposite though, staying up most nights and Castiel’s caught him smoking a few times. Dean means well though, he’s a little rough around the edges but Castiel can’t imagine how a person could face the types of trials Dean has without their share of bad habits. He watches as his friend pops another chip into his mouth and finally settles on watching a documentary. 

Castiel’s parents agreed to allow Dean to stay with them for the summer while he works through his recent fight with his father. Dean’s been butting heads with his father since the day Castiel met him. Usually, they argue over something, Dean takes a day to calm down staying at Castiel’s, before he returns home. Lately, Dean fights with his father, spends a few nights out bar hopping until he lands on Castiel’s couch, drunk and angry. Castiel cleans Dean up, letting him shower, making sure Dean stays hydrated and has a place to sleep for the night. Dean’s recent fight with his father resulted in Dean staying for a week, then two, eventually he stopped keeping track and Castiel’s family has accepted him as a permanent part of his own.

Dean earns his keep, cleaning the house when he can, paying for his own groceries and even offering to pay rent even though Castiel’s parents assure him they don’t need the money. Castiel doesn’t mind having his best friend stay down the hall from him either. From the corner of his eye, Castiel can see Dean rolling up the chip bag and slipping on a clip to keep the bag shut before leaving to return the bag to the kitchen. They need to make a grocery run soon, the kitchen was only meant to be stocked for a couple of weeks but now that they’re planning on staying longer they’ll need stock up. 

Castiel’s parents have already begun their drive home, trying to beat the traffic and Castiel hopes they beat the storm. Thunder claps making Castiel jump at the sound for only a brief moment but Dean notices. Castiel hears Dean laugh as he returns from the kitchen and rolls his eyes. He sighs and settles into the couch, flipping through the channels again, unsatisfied to watch nature documentaries for the next hour. Dean reaches over, snatching the remote from his hand and for a moment Dean’s close enough for Cas to smell his cologne. Dean smells like cigarettes and old spice and Castiel’s caught in a trance. 

The moments over as soon as it happens, Dean returns to his side of the couch and flips to the sports channel. Cas won’t admit to having a crush on Dean because he doesn’t, Dean’s just attractive with his adorable face and Adonis body. Most days, Castiel doesn’t think about how beautiful Dean is, some days though, when they’re this close on a hot day Cas can’t stop thinking about him. Especially when Dean’s not wearing a shirt, like he isn’t the most beautiful creature to grace the earth. Castiel tries not to stare as his friend stretches out, lean muscle so smooth and close enough to touch. “Stop eye fucking me,” Dean will joke because Dean’s known Castiel’s gay since he was fourteen. 

Castiel doesn’t keep secrets from Dean, they’ve been friends for years so Castiel feels guilty keeping anything from him. Dean never judged him for it, never called Castiel names like other kids did in high school. He just accepted Castiel as he was and Castiel’s always appreciated Dean for it. Dean yawns and Castiel yawns in response though he’s not tired yet. The day is still young, the clock reading half past five. The sky is dark for a summer night because of the storm, though. Dean pushes to his feet snatching his jacket and shoes before stepping outside for his cigarette break. 

Castiel pauses the T.V. and grabs his own jacket and shoes and follows Dean to the back porch. An overhang protects them from the rain and if they stay close enough to the house the wind isn’t as harsh. Castiel watches as Dean places a cigarette between his lips and uses his hand as a shield so he can light it. He offers the pack to Castiel and while he isn’t much of a smoker, he accepts one anyways. He shivers, lights his cigarette and exhales into the gloomy summer air. The wind carries the smoke away and it’s gone before Castiel can see it. 

“Sucks we can’t head out to the beach,” Dean says. He ashes his cigarette and takes another drag as the rain beats down against the pavement. 

“Yeah, the weathers supposed to be great tomorrow though. If we get up early enough we can pack a lunch and make a day of it,” Castiel says. 

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Dean flashes a smile, his eyes cast out, watching the scenery before him. 

“Aren’t you cold?” Castiel asks, pointing to Dean’s exposed chest, his jacket left unzipped. The atmosphere is full of humidity but the rain brings a chill to the air that makes Castiel shiver. Dean shrugs and drags on his cigarette again.

“Not really, it’s so stuffy in there,” he says pointing toward the house. “Feels good to get some cold air, plus I know you enjoy the view,” Dean jokes. Castiel rolls his eyes.

“Don’t flatter yourself. I’ve been with boys hotter than you, Dean,” it’s a lie but Dean doesn’t have to know. Castiel’s only slept two guys, both attractive but, he’s not sure there’s anyone as attractive as Dean. 

“You liar,” Dean laughs. What Dean lacks in GPA he makes up for in confidence and charisma. Castiel thinks Dean could talk his way into being president if he tried hard enough, but it’s his charm that makes Dean so attractive. 

“Fine, don’t believe me,” Castiel shrugs. 

He stubs out his cigarette and flicks it off the edge of the deck onto the ground. Dean does the same, following behind Castiel as he makes his way back into the house. They both wipe their feet on the welcome mat before kicking off their shoes and removing their jackets. Dean grabs a drink from the fridge and tosses one to Cas before they return to watching the game. After they settle into the couch Dean continues their conversation.

“So, who have you been with that’s hotter than me, then?” Dean asks with a smirk, like he already knows the answer.

“I wouldn’t want to make you jealous,” Castiel answers as though Dean would care. 

“Like I said, you’re a liar,” Dean laughs, knowing he won.

“I can’t believe you don’t think I could get with someone hotter than the infamous Dean Winchester. Shame on you,” Castiel shakes his head with mock disappointment. 

“Tell me then, who have you been with?” Dean seems interested, leaning closer to Castiel now. Castiel doesn’t talk about his relationships with Dean too much, mostly because he doesn’t think Dean would care but also because he doesn’t date very often. 

“Well, there was Balthazar, from high school,” Cas starts. 

“Balthazar? Really? Like, fuck anyone, Balthazar?” Dean asks, surprised. 

“Yes, he was a real gentleman, actually. He was my first,” Castiel says.

“Alright then. Who else?” They’re hardly paying attention to the game now, Dean focused on what name Castiel’s going to say next.

“Jimmy Novak,” Castiel says.

“The religious geek from math class?” Dean asks. 

“He’s not that religious,” Castiel says. “At least, not anymore,” they both laugh at that. 

“And, who else?” Dean asks. “Who’s the guy that’s apparently than me?”

“Uh,” Castiel could lie about someone, make up a name but he accepts that he’s been caught. 

“I knew it, you liar,” Dean says. “So, top or bottom?” Dean wags his eyebrows waiting for Castiel to respond. 

“Why the sudden interest in my sex life?” Castiel asks. 

“Hey, you brought it up with that whole, being with someone hotter than me bullshit. Now, answer the question, Cas,” Dean says. Castiel rolls his eyes but answers.

“Both, but mostly a bottom I guess. What about you, top or bottom?” 

“All top,” Dean laughs. “What’s it like though, being with dudes?” Castiel’s caught off guard by the sincerity in Dean’s voice for a moment. He’s leaning in like Castiel is about to reveal the next clue to finding a hidden treasure somewhere and Castiel isn’t sure what to say. 

“I’m assuming you’ve tried anal before Dean, with women I mean,” Castiel answers. 

“Yeah, but, I mean what’s it like dating men and bottoming?” There’s a tinge of pink on Dean’s cheeks and Castiel can’t help smiling because Dean’s embarrassed. 

“You want to find out?” Castiel asks, wagging his eyebrows this time. 

Cas expects Dean to roll his eyes or make some joke to dismiss the suggestion because for as long as Castiel’s known Dean he’s only ever shown interest in women. Dean will sleep with a woman and immediately tell Castiel about it the next day. Dean even tells Castiel about the girl he makes out with, the ones he wants to take home but doesn’t and the girls he dates. His bedroom is covered in posters of various half dressed women in provocative poses. Dean’s never given Cas a reason to believe he’s anything but straight so he’s caught off guard when Dean shrugs instead of laughing. 

“You wanna show me something new, Cas?” Dean asks. He sets his drink on the coffee table and closes the distance between them until he’s a few inches from Castiel. Dean’s thigh is pressed against his and his breath is warm against Castiel’s cheek.

“Don’t fuck with me Dean,” Castiel says waiting for Dean to say he’s joking, but he doesn’t.

“I mean it, Cas, I want to know what it’s like. Come on,” he coaxes, his hand coming to rest on Castiel’s knee now. Cas tries to find some hint in Dean’s posture and his words that says that Dean’s joking but he’s completely serious. “Show me, Cas,” Dean says his name again and Castiel feels weak. 

Castiel sits his own drink on the coffee table and both boys adjust until they’re sitting facing each other on the couch. They’re legs are crossed, hands in their laps as they wait for someone to make the first move. Castiel reaches out first, a hand cupping Dean’s cheek and stroking it with his finger before he leans in and presses his lips to Dean. It’s awkward and Dean kisses him a little late, his lips dry on Castiel’s as Castiel is pulling away. Dean looks like he’s thinking about it, trying to decide if he liked it or not.

“That okay?” Cas asks, unsure if he should proceed.

“Yeah, try it again,” Dean says. His cheeks are pink again.

Castiel leans in again and this time Dean kisses him back. They kiss, pushing and pulling their lips together like a dance that Castiel gets lost in. Dean’s lips are soft and full against his own and he’s suddenly self-conscious about his own lips, if they’re too dry or if his breath stinks. Dean doesn’t seem to mind though, kissing him with a little more passion. Castiel doesn’t mean to when he licks his tongue against Dean’s lips and for a moment he expects that to be the moment that Dean pulls away and calls him gross but Dean never does. Instead, he opens his mouth to Castiel, their tongues meeting a moment in Dean’s mouth and Castiel can’t stop the moan before it escapes his mouth. Dean smiles against his lips and kisses him one last time before pulling away again. 

They’re both breathless as they stare at each other and for a moment Castiel thinks there might be lust in Dean’s eyes but then he’s laughing and Castiel’s sure he was wrong. He tries not to think about how good the kiss felt and how hard it made him. He grabs one of the pillows from the couch to cover his lap and it only makes it more obvious. Dean throws his head back as he laughs and Castiel slaps his shoulder. 

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Dean says. “I didn’t mean to, you know,” he says motioning to Castiel. 

“No worries, I can take care of myself,” Cas says. He’s about to head to the bathroom but Dean grabs his wrist before he can even begin to stand.

“Wait, I’m not done,” Dean says and Castiel’s confused for a moment. “I wanted to try some other stuff,” Dean says. He’s not looking at Castiel now, his focus on his hands as he works on digging the dirt from beneath a nail. 

“Other stuff?” Castiel asks.

“Yeah, like, “other” stuff,” Dean says with air quotes. “If it’s cool, I mean.”

“O-kay,” Castiel says. He’s not opposed to the idea of fooling around with Dean, he’s just not sure how interested Dean’s going to be once they start. Regardless, he does as Dean asks. 

They kiss again, trying to return to the mood they set earlier. Castiel deepens their kiss, fighting for dominance in Dean’s mouth but Dean ends up on top, his tongue finding it’s way into Castiel’s mouth. Kissing Dean feels good, Castiel thinks. He tastes like cigarettes and sugary drinks, something Castiel never thought he would find enjoyable. Everything about Dean is mesmerizing, his eyes, his hair and the way his hands feel as they cup the back of Castiel’s neck. Dean’s hands are strong and large enough that he’s able to wrap his hand around the back of Castiel’s and neck and something about the gesture feels so possessive. Cas wonders if Dean’s like this with everyone but hopes that he’s not.

Castiel smooths his hands over Dean’s chest feeling every muscle beneath his palms. He starts at Dean’s bellybutton, working up and taking his time at Dean’s abs and his ribs, feeling them and trying to memorize every curve with his hands. He skips over his chest to feel his way over Dean’s arms, surprised at just how muscular his friend’s arms are. He knows Dean works out but he doesn’t usually feel his friend’s muscles, not until now. Then, Castiel strokes Dean’s back, soaking in every curve and muscle amazed at how perfect Dean feels under his hands. After he’s mapped out most of Dean with his hands, Castiel returns to Dean’s chest, working the palms of his hands over Dean’s nipples before rubbing one between his fingers. 

Dean moans into Castiel’s mouth before breaking their kiss. Castiel kisses down Dean’s neck and he can feel Dean shudder beneath him. He whispers, “this okay?” in Dean’s ear and Dean nods in response so Castiel continues to kiss and bite Dean’s skin. 

Castiel starts at Dean’s neck licking the skin before biting it soft enough for Dean to feel it but not hurt him. Dean moans, his cheek resting against Castiel’s shoulder, periodically kissing the skin there as Castiel takes control. He kisses Dean’s shoulder and pulls away enough so he can kiss at Dean’s chest but the angle is awkward. He looks at Dean for permission before he coaxes Dean to lay on his back. Dean’s cheeks are flushed red now, pupils blown and his lips are red from kissing Castiel. He looks fucked out and Castiel’s hardly even started. 

“You alright?” Castiel asks. He drops his pillow to the floor to straddle Dean’s hips and he can feel the outline of Dean’s cock press against his ass now. 

“Yeah, I’m good, don’t stop,” Dean begs. He grabs as Castiel’s shirt pulling him closer so he can kiss Castiel again. 

Castiel kisses at Dean’s neck again, biting the skin before sucking a bruise there. Dean moans, his hands gripping at Castiel’s shirt and his back as Castiel continues to leave little marks on Dean’s chest. When Castiel gets to Dean’s nipples, he groans, his back arching into Castiel giving him better access. He wonders if any girl has ever done this for Dean before, if he’s ever thought to ask. He licks at one and play with the other with his fingers giving them both attention at the same time. He continues to lick and suck at Dean’s nipples until his hips are rolling against Castiel and Castiel can’t fight the desire to grind against Dean.

“You okay?” Castiel asks again because he feels like he’s moving too fast.

“Shut up, Cas, I’m fine, just turned on,” Dean says, as direct as ever.

Dean pulls Castiel’s shirt off, tossing the fabric aside so he can have better access to Castiel. He wraps one arm around Castiel’s back, wraps a leg around him and suddenly Castiel’s the one on his back. Cas assumes Dean learned that on the wrestling team back in high school and thanks his father for signing Dean up because it’s the hottest move anyone’s ever used on him. Dean holds Castiel’s hands over his head as he slots himself between Castiel’s legs. Castiel can feel the hard length of Dean against him and moans at the thought that he turns Dean on. Of all the men in the world, Dean chose him for this. 

Dean uses the same technique on Castiel, sucking and licking at one of his nipples while playing with the other. Cas pants, breathing harder and sweating as Dean works them over with his tongue. Dean’s hips are grinding against his, little movements that are driving Castiel crazy. For a moment, he worries he might come like this, with Dean grinding against him and licking his nipples and the thought embarrasses him. He’d rather come with Dean inside him but they never discussed how far Dean was willing to go for his first time so he doesn’t want to push it.

“Hang on,” Cas says. He grips Dean’s hips to stop his movements and hates himself for it once the movement ceases. Dean’s panting and sweating over him, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asks, the concerned one now. 

“Nothing, I’m just,” he’s not sure what to say so he laughs a little. “I’m close,” he finally admits. Dean smiles at that. 

“Let me help you with that,” Dean says, dipping down to kiss Castiel again. 

“You don’t have to, Dean,” he says, giving Dean an out. 

“I want to,” Dean says. 

“You sure?”

“Positive, Cas. Scouts honor,” Dean jokes, placing his hand over his heart. 

Dean kisses Cas again, one hand keeps Castiel’s hands pinned above his head while the other works on unzipping both of their pants. Once their cocks are free, Dean lines them up and continues grinding against Castiel. Cas pants and moans, too lost in the sensation to focus on making this good for Dean. Dean licks at his nipple again before biting at one and kissing the rest of Castiel’s chest. He sucks a hickey onto Castiel’s neck and Cas knows it’s going to be visible the next day by how hard Dean’s sucking at the skin.

Castiel slips a hand free so he can grip both of their cocks in his hand, keeping them lined up as Dean thrusts into his fist. Dean moans at the new sensation, his pace picking up speed as they both come closer to their climaxes. Castiel comes first, covering his hand and his chest and before Dean can follow him Cas flips them over again. Castiel takes Dean into his mouth, taking him down as far as he can and using his hand to stroke the rest. Dean curses under his breath and it only takes a few strokes before Dean’s spilling into his mouth and Cas swallows every bit. He wipes of his mouth and tucks Dean away into his shorts once he’s finished.

“You stole my move,” Dean says. 

“You loved it,” Cas says. They’re both breathless as they fix themselves. Castiel tucks himself away and rebuttons his shorts, sitting up again. 

Dean grabs his pack of cigarettes and walks to the door without grabbing his jacket this time. Castiel worries Dean will get sick but doesn’t say anything, he just follows Dean outside. Dean lights his cigarette, then Castiel’s and they stand in silence a moment taking in the scenery. It’s completely dark now and Cas wonders how long they were dry humping for but he’s too exhausted to care. Dean takes a drag on his cigarette and stares out at the sky.

“My dad kicked me out.” He says.

“I figured,” Castiel replies. Dean’s been sleeping in their guest room for weeks now, he already had a suspicion this would be their last fight.

“You know why?” Dean asks. Castiel shrugs. “He caught me watching porn, like gay porn,” he says. “We got into a fight and I said some shitty things, so he got pissed and told me not to come home until I changed my attitude. I don’t have the patience for it anymore though, all the fighting,” Dean explains.

“So you’re?”

“Bisexual, I guess,” Dean says. 

“Am I your first?” Castiel asks. Dean doesn’t look at him, but he nods in response.

“Any good?” Castiel asks, suddenly nervous. 

Dean looks at him now, a grin spreading across his face. “Fucking amazing. That shit with the nipples was a great touch,” Dean says. 

“I thought you’d like that,” Cas says, smirking at Dean now. 

Without a word, Dean kisses him again, like it’s something they’ve always done. He kisses Cas like he’s the only person that matters. Castiel feels weightless with Dean kissing him, as though nothing bad could ever happen to him. He kisses back and feels himself melt into Dean like they were meant to be one being. Then, Dean’s pulling away again, looking at Castiel his big green eyes like he’s the only person on the planet and Castiel’s not sure how to feel. 

“So when do I get to fuck you?” Dean asks.

“Why’d you have to ruin such a perfect moment?” Dean laughs, flicking his cigarette off the deck and Castiel’s along with it. He picks Castiel up, throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him into the house.

“Come on, Cas, there’s some stuff I haven’t learned yet.”


End file.
